Spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve Shorts
by Power Master
Summary: Hearth's Warming Eve is coming this season. Mane Six's boyfriends have each of his own story to make a special gift for their lovers, but can they succeeded it?
1. A Perfect Gift

**Author's Notes:**

It's not gonna be long chapters but short only. One simple short for Mane Six's Boyfriends about special Christmas to the former.

* * *

**Short 1: The Perfect Gift**

As the snow rained down from the clouds above the land, its the city and land were covered in white. The Hearth's Warming Eve was here, a very special yet meaningful holiday for both Equestria Ponies to enjoy since the formation of Equestria. But it was also for Mystic Ponies to enjoy as well.

At Ponyville; Twilight, Spike and Nyx were walking down the street. They looked on both sides as they were searching and looking for something important gift for Shadow Dragon. As they continued walking, they were greeted by Ponyville Citizens.

Nyx bounced happily before moving to the front as she asked curiously, "So mommy, what gifts are you going to give to daddy?"

Twilight hummed softly as she was having some thoughts, "I'm not very sure, but hopefully it's the best." She snickered a bit, "When having a mistletoe above on both of us, he's gonna be surprise and happy for it."

Spike smirked, "Why do I get the feeling you really want that so much?"

Twilight giggled in amusement, "He is my love. And I love him." She sighed, "I still don't know what gifts he'll like."

"Speaking of gifts, where are daddy and Lance? I haven't seen them since this morning," Nyx asked.

Twilight hummed in concern, "I don't know. I just hope he doesn't push himself hard to get a good one for me. Tao did mention whenever something special event happens, Shadow Dragon determined to get it done."

"Hopefully not paranoid as you," Spike joked.

Twilight, Spike and Nyx laughed happily and amusement of what Spike had mention about.

* * *

At the Jewelry Shop, Shadow Dragon was looking at the shinny yet various own colorful jewelries. He was looking at them carefully. They were too great and beautiful for him to choose and take for his somepony special. Giving some irritated looks, he groaned in annoyance before slamming his head on the glass case.

"Hey buddy," Jewelry Shopkeeper exclaimed, "watch the glass. Or you'll be paying for that too."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance before bowed in apologize to the shopkeeper. Lance approached to his father from behind before patted on his back.

"Dad, just choose," Lance begged, "Twilight likes anything. And by the way, why don't you just give the necklace you made five days ago for her? She loves it, like what my real mom likes it."

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat before looking at Lance, "That's different, Lance. Your mom don't mind of my necklace-made, but Twilight is different. I have to be sure of getting a good one - no - great one too."

As he turned to his right, Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and surprise. He looked at the beautiful yet sparkling lavender star necklace. Shadow Dragon pointed at the necklace. The Jewelry Shopkeeper took it out and gave Shadow Dragon and his son to look at it.

"So what do you think of it? It's wonderful and beautiful," Jewelry Shopkeeper smiled gleefully.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "It's perfect. This match Twilight's Cutie Mark."

"Hmm humph..." Lance nodded his head while looking at the necklace in both unpleasant and frown, "Yeah, it's cool. But don't you think that you're... over exaggerating about the 'gifts' for mom?"

"Exaggerating?! Excuse me! I'm not!" Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance. He turned to the shopkeeper and said, "I'll take it."

Jewelry Shopkeeper smiled, "Sold!"

* * *

As both Shadow Dragon and Lance left the Jewelry Shop, they walked and headed off back to their home. Shadow Dragon took the Sparkling Star Necklace out while looking at it with his proud and glee smile. Lance gave the annoying looks.

"Your mother is gonna love it. I'm gonna make sure of it," Shadow Dragon said proudly.

Lance sighed, "Yeah sure, dad; why not? After all, she's the princess while you're the warrior. Your duty has to make sure that you get the right present for your princess..."

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Lance, "I don't really appreciate your sarcasm about what I'm doing."

"Come on, dad. You're overreacting and exaggerating over a 'perfect' gift for mom. She likes anything. After all, she's my real mom's reincarnation. She's no different."

"Like you know anything about-!"

**_BUMP!_** Shadow Dragon and Lance got pushed back hard. As they recovered, Shadow Dragon noticed something missing on his hoof. The Sparkling Star Necklace was missing.

"Where's the necklace," Shadow Dragon asked in shock and worry.

Lance shrugged before turned to his back. He spotted a bluish Earth Pony with black spiky mane and short tail who was holding the stolen necklace while running away.

Lance gasped, "There! He has it, dad!"

Shadow Dragon turned and groaned in annoyance, "No one's gonna steal the 'perfect' gift from me!"

"Here we go again," Lance said in annoyance.

Shadow Dragon and Lance galloped and charged straight at the Earth Pony who kept on running away from them both. The Earth Pony jumped on the three tops of crates to the building's top. They both got up at once while continued charging and chasing after him. While running away from them, he dodged the obstacles that stand his ways while jumped over the gap between two buildings.

For the long moment had passed in chasing on the thief, Shadow Dragon and Lance cornered the Earth Pony to the end of building's edge. They both breathed heavily while glaring at him. He was in shock and worry.

"Now... Be a good criminal," Shadow Dragon breathed heavily, "give me back that necklace!"

Lance nodded his head, "Trust me, pal. My dad is not a very easy guy."

Earth Pony gulped in worry, "Wish I could say 'Sorry' but no thanks!"

Earth Pony Thief took the pie out and thrown right at Shadow Dragon's face. Lance charged in to punch at the thief, but got swiped and kicked to the ground. The Earth Pony quickly ran off at once. Lance grunted in annoyance while getting up. He turned and looked at the angry Shadow Dragon who wiped and cleaned the pie off.

"Okay... No mister nice guy! After him!" Shadow Dragon cried in anger.

Lance sighed in annoyance, "I wonder if Spike and Nyx had the same problem with Twilight before..."

* * *

For couple minutes had passed, Shadow Dragon and Lance continued chasing after the Earth Pony thief to the alley. As three of them looked tired, both of them jumped and slammed him to the ground hard while the necklace fell off from his hoof.

Shadow Dragon grabbed and held Earth Pony Thief's neck tight, "I won't ask again. Give me back that jewelry now!"

"Daddy?" The little cute filly's voice called. Three ponies stopped from what they were doing. They looked up and spotted a yellowish Unicorn with brown short mane and tail. Dr. Cabelleron and his three goones holding her. She looked worry, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

As both Shadow Dragon and Lance got off from the Earth Pony, the latter quickly got up at once while looking at her, "No. Jewel. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Don't worry. Daddy is here to get you out of here."

Both Shadow Dragon and Lance were in shock and surprise of it. They looked at it as they were waiting for something happen.

"Did you get what worth my while, Clutter?" Dr. Cabelleron demanded calmly.

Clutter held the Sparkling Star Necklace while giving it to Dr. Cabelleron, "Here. That's all I had. It should cover the payment I owe from you. Please! Let her go! I held my bargain!"

Dr. Cabelleron looked at it closely before huffed in annoyance, "Nope. I'm afraid it's not good enough. It appears... you had fail, my little friend. Finish her."

Three goons smiled with pleasure. The blackish muscular pony held Jewel as he prepared to attack. Lance came before him as he punched the latter's face hard. Lance grabbed Jewel on his back. The shaded white pony was about to attack Lance. Shadow Dragon kicked the thug off. A blackish fedora hatted brown pony was about to punch but got punched by both Shadow Dragon and Lance.

With three thugs defeated, both Shadow Dragon and Lance backed off to the back. Lance gave Jewel to Clutter. He and his father turned and glared at Dr. Cabelleron.

"Who are you?! How dare you interrupt my work?!" Dr. Cabelleron demanded angrily.

Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes at Dr. Cabelleron, "I'm Shadow Dragon. And I believe you had something that doesn't belong to you..."

Dr. Cabelleron yelped in shock of what he had heard. Lance pointed at the former's right hoof as Dr. Cabelleron looked at hi. He yelped in fear as he found and realized something.

"Oh, pony-feathers," Dr. Cabelleron exclaimed in shock before dropped the necklace down while he frantically explain, "Please wait! You had it wrong! Honest! I'm not the one who stole it! It was my thug! He-!"

"Quiet!" Shadow Dragon demanded angrily. Dr. Cabelleron was silenced for the moment. He continued, "Stealing the jewel is one thing, but kidnapping the child is unforgivable. If I ever see you tried to held hostage, I'll be coming for you!"

Dr. Cabelleron yelped in shock, "Yes, sir! It won't happen!"

Dr. Cabelleron quickly turned and left the area at once. His thugs recovered from the attack and left the area at once.

As soon as their enemy left, Shadow Dragon and Lance turned and glance at both Clutter and Jewel who were hugging each other happily and passionately. Chatter and Jewel turned and looked at the former.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Clutter said happily before taking the necklace up and gave it to Shadow Dragon, "And I'm sorry of what I just did. Here take it."

Before Shadow Dragon could take it, he asked, "Were you poor? Is that why Dr. Cabelleron took advantage of you?"

Clutter nodded his head, "Yes... It's true. I want to make something special for her. But I'm out of woods to make it. Besides, making something is enough for my loved one to get as long she's happy," He sighed in shame, "Somehow I really wish I could have it right now..."

Heard of what Clutter had said, Shadow Dragon had some thoughts. He smiled as he took it and hung over Jewel's neck. Clutter looked shock and surprise of what he saw.

"I believe you already did," Shadow Dragon said calmly. Clutter looked dumbfounded by Shadow Dragon giving the gift to his daughter. Looking at Jewel, he continued, "This jewel means something, Jewel. I want you treasured it well. This belong to your father. He worked so hard to save you. Think you can handle it?"

Jewel giggled happily, "No problem."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he patted on her head gently. He stood up as he turned and looked at Clutter.

Clutter was still dumbfounded and shocked. Shadow Dragon spoke, "Let's say... You convinced me about something very important than just a jewel. Making one is what counts to make someone happy. Promise me that you get a good job than working with someone like Dr. Cabelleron."

Clutter nodded his head, "I understand. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Good," Shadow Dragon said before patted on Clutter's back gently, "Now go and enjoy your Hearth's Warming Eve with your daughter."

With a nod, Clutter smiled. He turned and held his daughter in his back before headed off. Shadow Dragon smiled in relief and happy in seeing both Clutter and Jewel being together.

Lance whistled happily, "That's impressive of you, dad. I thought you would be greedy about keeping it for mom."

Shadow Dragon snorted a bit, "Let's say you were right from the beginning. Your mother taught you well. I just hope Twilight likes it."

"She will. I promise you that," Lance said calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head as he and Lance left the alley at once.

* * *

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, the Sparkle Family had been gathered at the fireplace. Lance was telling his story about his adventures to both Nyx and Spike who were impressed and amazed. Dragoking was outside sleeping in his large kennel since he was going to have a long hibernation before the spring. Shadow Dragon was talking with Twilight Sparkle. They both were neared to the fireplace.

As Shadow Dragon hung a circled shaped with a Lavender Star Shaped with Sakura Flower Symbol necklace around her neck, he spoke, "That's how it happen, Twilight. I'm sorry I couldn't get a good one."

Twilight sighed before nuzzling on his head gently, "Oh stop it. Besides, I don't need something special." She then looked at her necklace, "But what mattes the most is a gift you had for me. It's a perfect one."

"Thank you, Twilight."

"I have something for you."

Twilight passed a box. As Shadow Dragon opened it, he gasped in surprise as he looked at the golden dragon crest.

"Is that... Golden Dragon Symbol?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock and surprise. Twilight nodded her head. He chuckled a bit, "But how? I remember that very day when Mystic Realm was attacked, it was destroyed. That last one was given by my father for my birthday. How did you know?"

Twilight smiled in impress as her horn glowed. The mistletoe levitated above both her and Shadow Dragon, "Let's say... I have someone to thank for."

Shadow Dragon smiled back as well, "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Princess."

"And to you as well, my Warrior," Twilight smiled.

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle kissed on each other's lips gently yet passionately for a long moment.

"This is... a perfect gift..." Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon thought happily.

_The End..._

**Main Casts:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Deveigh Chase: Nyx  
Cathy Waseluck: Spike  
Richard Ian Cox: Jewelry Shopkeeper, Clutter  
Michael Dobson: Dr. Cabelleron  
Rebecca Shoichet: Jewel

_Preview:_

**_Apple Treats_**: Want to make a special treat for Applejack, Caramel determined to do it. With both Apple Bloom and Big Mac to distract Applejack while Granny Smith helped Caramel, can the special treat be done for tonight?

_Suggest and Review..._


	2. Apple Treat

To _**Cat Stat Ave**_, sorry for that mess. I kinda put the wrong documents. But it's already fix. Chapter 1 is confirmed to be for MLP. So enjoy the reading of this story.

* * *

**Short 2: Apple Treats**

During the Hearth's Warming Eve; Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom were busy in selling their apples to the customers and citizens of Ponyville for special treats and dinner tonight. They determined to get it down as soon as possible for tonight's dinner.

As the Apple Siblings finished selling their apples to the customers, they took a break for the moment.

Applejack took a long sip of her apple cider. She sighed in relief, "That was a relief. Selling apple business is sure busy."

Big Mac nodded his head, "Eeyup."

"Yeah, so what's next after we sell the apples," Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"We go home," Applejack answered calmly before wiping her sweats off from her forehead. Both Big Mac and Apple Bloom yelped in shock and worry. She continued, "After all, Granny Smith need us to cook some special Apple Treats. We don't want to have a cranky granny at home."

Big Mac gulped in concern before smiling, "Eeyup."

Apple Bloom approached to Applejack and spoke, "Come on, sis. I think granny can handle it by herself."

"Huh? Why is that? Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked suspiciously while raising her right eyebrow.

Apple Bloom gulped in fear while struggled and frantically to spoke, "Well... Because... She had a help!"

"Apple Bloom!" Big Mac scolded Apple Bloom.

"From Saber Dragoon," Apple Bloom answered quickly, "Granny Smith told me this morning before we left that she was having a help from him to cook the Apple Treats. And you won't believe what else she asked us to do."

"Really?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

Apple Bloom smiled while bouncing up and down, "Yeah! With him around, we're gonna have lots of time in finding and buying the best presents for our Hearth's Warming Eve! Won't that be fun?"

Big Mac smiled, "Eeyup."

Applejack hummed softly while showing her suspicious eyes at her siblings, who remained smiling weakly and fearfully. She sighed in defeat.

"Alright. As soon as we're done with our business, we go to some shops for some cooking ingredients and good stuffs for tonight's. Just hopefully we don't want to take it too long. We don't want Granny Smith to be crankier and crazy again."

"Trust us. You won't regret it. We're not making it long," Apple Bloom smiled.

Big Mac nodded his head, "Eeyup."

Applejack took and dressed her white apron up, "Right. Let's get the work done."

As Applejack took off at once, Big Mac and Apple Bloom sighed in relief. Big Mac gave Apple Bloom a glare. Apple Bloom yelped in shock.

"Don't look at me, Big Mac. I didn't tell her about him, okay?" Apple Bloom argued. Big Mac snorted a bit. She continued, "Besides; I said Saber Dragoon, and didn't mention 'you know who'."

Big Mac sighed, "Eeyup."

"We're gonna keep her here until tonight. Besides, he's a great cooker wasn't he? With Saber Dragoon and Granny Smith's help, he will get it like a lickety-split!"

"Eenope."

"What?! You're not serious that he's gonna mess the cook up again?"

"Eeyup..."

Apple Bloom sighed in defeat, "Well... We're gonna keep her here a long time..."

Big Mac nodded his head, "Eeyup..."

Big Mac and Apple Bloom took their apron and dressed up as they both helped Applejack in selling the apples to the citizens at once. Hopefully, they had to hold her for long till tonight. They prayed that their friends had the Apple Treats down by tonight.

* * *

At the Sweet Apple Acre, Granny Smith and Saber Dragoon were helping a familiar friend in dealing and cooking the foods for tonight special: Apple Treats. For nearly whole afternoon, the kitchen was a disaster and mess as Caramel struggled in getting the right cooking for the Apple Treat.

As Caramel added some sugar into the soup, Granny Smith whacked her stick on his left hoof hard. He yelped painfully.

"You're putting too much on it!" Granny Smith complained angrily.

"Sorry," Caramel muttered in upset as he took some sips of yellowish sticky honey soup out. He continued stirring the soup gently and calmly, "Like this? Gently and calmly?"

"Yes..." Granny Smith nodded her head calmly. She then shouted angrily, "Make sure you stir them properly, Caramel! Not too slow! Not too fast! Not too hard! Not too gentle! And you'd better make sure that the Apple Treat have to be good! Or else we're gonna do it again and again until you get it right! Do you get me, pal?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Caramel exclaimed in fear as he quickly deal the stirring on Apple Treat.

As nervous, worry and fearful; Caramel struggled in getting the right cook of Apple Treat. He had some sweats shedding out from his body as he continued cooking the Apple Treat.

"You'll be fine," Saber Dragoon said calmly, "I promise you that."

Caramel sighed, "Easy to say than done."

"Not everyone can get the right cooking. When I was a teen, I used to be a lousy cook. The only thing I'm good at is battling and fighting."

"So, how did you manage to get it done?"

"Let's say I've got some family's support and help to do it. If I can do the cooking well, then so can you."

Caramel had some thoughts of what Saber Dragoon had said, he smiled and turned to the latter. He nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right. I can't give up now! Applejack need this. I'm gonna make it happen!"

Granny Smith smirked, "Glad to know you have some confidence, Caramel." She then gave him a hard glare, "Now get back to it, boy! Don't make a mess!"

Caramel screamed in fear before saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

And so, his struggling cook continued by restarting the cook. As his fifth time, Caramel made some mistakes. Firstly, he put the wrong salt into the soup; instead of sugar. Next, he put too much of honey while nodding adding some apple slices into it. Then, he accidentally put too much of flour into it. Aftermath, he overheated the cake too much. Finally, he made a good shape of Apple Treat Cake.

As Granny Smith tasted it, she gave the disgusted look while looking at it. She then thrown it aside hard before scolding and lecturing Caramel about it.

Caramel continued struggled in making the Apple Treat Cake for few times. On the late evening, he managed to put and make the good-looking and shaped of golden Cake with two layers and cherries on rounded's edges while its middle had the crops of Sweet Apple Acres. It was done. Both Granny Smith and Saber Dragoon smiled proudly.

Caramel put the Apple Treat Cake into an oven as he set it for 10 minutes. He then headed off and met up with both Granny Smith and Saber Dragoon.

Caramel smiled happily, "I can't believe it's done."

"Not bad for a new pony. You did pretty well on your first and foremost cook," Granny Smith commented.

Saber Dragoon nodded his head, "Yeah. At least you put 10 minutes in heating the cake up."

Caramel smiled and nodded his head in agreement. As three ponies were about to leave the kitchen, they heard some exploding from it. They quickly returned to the area and checked on it. Upon arriving to the microwave oven, they spotted the cake was bursting and exploding within as it grew large and shooting its small parts out like shooting guns.

"What in tarnation just happen?!" Granny Smith asked in shock and worry.

"I don't know!" Caramel answered in fear. He yelped as he spotted the cake grew larger and larger while breaching through the oven's door, "I do know one thing! **RUN!**"

"You heard him! **RUN!**" Saber Dragoon exclaimed in fear.

Granny Smith, Saber Dragoon and Caramel screamed in fear and worry as they quickly escaped the area as the microwave oven steamed off while shaking very hard.

* * *

Three Apple Siblings were on their way home. They carried both food supplies and stuffs for tonight's Hearth's Warming Eve.

Applejack sighed in annoyance, "Next time, Apple Bloom; leave the talking to me before you jump on the barrel."

Apple Bloom sighed in defeat, "Sorry, sis..."

"Now, now, Applejack; let's not-!" Big Mac spoke.

"I know. I know. I know. It's Hearth's Warming Eve. I shouldn't be mad at my little sister," Applejack interrupted before she smiled, "Besides, we're gonna get a good evening dinner together."

Both Big Mac and Apple Bloom smiled in pleased and relief.

**_BOOM!_** Three Apple Siblings yelped in shock as they felt the shake and heard the explosion. They looked up and found the Sweet Apple Acre was covered by the sticky and slimy honey.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack asked in shock.

"Oh no... Caramel..." Apple Bloom said in concern.

Big Mac gulped in fear and concern, "Eenope..."

She and her two siblings made haste in returning to home.

* * *

Upon reaching home, the Apple Siblings headed to the kitchen and found dizzy and knockout Granny Smith, Caramel and Saber Dragoon on the floor. The former was in shock.

"What in tarnation is gonna here?!" Applejack demanded.

Granny Smith sighed in defeat. Caramel stood up at once as he said, "I can explain..."

Caramel explained to Applejack of what he did for whole day with Granny Smith and Saber Dragoon on making the Apple Treat Cake. Applejack looked annoy and upset of what Caramel did and especially receiving the lie from her siblings. She looked away from them and approached to the wall which has some of sticky honey cake.

Applejack placed her hoof on it before tasted it with her tongue.

"Applejack, please..." Caramel begged, "Don't blame your family. I did it. I wanted to make it a special and meaningful treat for you. I guess... I'm not the best cook I ever thought of..."

"Caramel..." Everyone but Applejack said in concern.

As Applejack turned to Caramel, she sighed in annoyance, "Yeah... You're really are terrible cook. Always missed the important ingredient and making sure the food is good to go." Caramel looked down in defeat and shame. Before he could say, she jumped and hugged him tightly. Everyone was in shock and surprise by the action. She then kissed on his cheeks before smiling, "But this... It's the best I ever taste!"

Caramel gasped, "You mean- you like it?!"

Applejack smiled, "Eeyup."

Everyone was in shock and surprise by Applejack's answer. They all smiled in joy and relief that she accepted Caramel's work.

"But next time, Caramel; be careful of whatcha you doing on cooking," Applejack remarked.

Caramel smiled, "I will, Apple dear..."

Saber Dragoon chuckled happily, "Well, what are we waiting for? Dig in. It might not be the best cake we wanted to design, but taste counts."

Applejack smiled, "Dig in, everypony!"

Applejack and her family cheered happily and wildly as they took the saps and pieces of Apple Treat Cake from the wall. They ate them happily and enjoyable. Saber Dragoon gave the small piece on Big Mac's face before laughed in amusement. Annoyed by his attempt, Big Mac slyly pushed Saber to the wall before laughed in amusement. Granny Smith made a story about how her first cook was worse than Caramel. Apple Bloom giggled in amusement.

As the family continued chatting and eating their own foods, Applejack and Caramel looked at each other while smiling.

"Thanks for giving me a chance, Applejack. It means me well..." Caramel said happily.

Applejack smiled, "I'm glad I did. You're a really special pony, Caramel. Thank you. And Merry Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Merry Hearth's Warming Eve to you, Applejack," Caramel replied.

Caramel and Applejack leaned close before kissing to each other's lips passionately and happily.

**Main Casts:**  
Brian Drummond: Caramel  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Peter New: Big Mac  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Tabitha St. Germain: Granny Smith  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon

_Preview:_

**_Speed Hour_**: Soarin was late for the Rainbow's Holiday Spirit Party. To get to Rainbow's House, he required both Blazefist and Laxtinct in getting there while dealing with crazy Diamond Dog who wanted his present so badly. Will he get there in time for Rainbow's Party while making sure that package kept safe?!

_Review and Suggest..._


	3. Speed Hour

**Short 3: Speed Hour**

At Rainbow Dash's house, her father Rainbow Blazing and her mother Firefly had arrived at her home. Rainbow Dash jumped and hugged both of her parents happily before bringing them in. Rainbow Dash then presented her fan and sister-figure: Scootaloo.

"Wow! You're Rainbow Dash's parents?" Scootaloo asked curiously. Both Rainbow Blaze and Firefly nodded their heads to her. She cried happily while bouncing up and down,** "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO AWESOME! AND THE BEST! YEAH!"**

Rainbow Blaze chuckled in amusement while patted Scootaloo's mane gently, "My... She's quite a spirited and spiteful too. It reminds me of Rainbow Dash."

"She sure does, Blaze. A very determined too," Firefly commented. She turned to Spitfire, "It's good to see you again, my dear."

"Good to see you too," Spitfire smiled as she gave Firefly a hoofshake, "My mom says highly of you. I've gotta say... You would have made a great Wonderbolt."

Firefly sighed in defeat, "Yeah... Somehow, I really wish that happen." She then approached to Rainbow Blaze and Rainbow Dash. She hugged them passionately, "But I already have my dream come true. Having my own family."

"Mom..." Rainbow Dash smiled happily and relief before nuzzling her mother's head gently and passionately, "I really touched by your love story, mom. That was the best."

"Oh Dashie... My Little Dashie," Firefly smiled before nuzzled on Rainbow's head gently.

"Speaking of love story," Rainbow Blaze said calmly as he looked around in searching and looking for someone, "Where is your hotshot, Dash?"

Heard of what her father had asked, Rainbow Dash looked worry and scared as she looked around for a while. She nervously answered, "He'll be here... Somehow... I hope..."

**_KNOCK! _**Rainbow Dash gasped happily as she dashed to the door at once. She opened it as she prayed it was Soarin. Instead of him, she spotted a familiar friend coming in. She was none other than Aquastroke.

"Aqua?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock and surprise.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," Aqua greeted Rainbow Dash, "Don't mind if I come in?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head as she allowed and led Aqua into her house. Rainbow led Aqua to her family as she introduced the latter to them. They greeted happily and introduced to her back. She bowed in respect to them.

"Hey, glad to see you're here. Have you seen Soarin?" Rainbow asked.

"No," Aqua shook her head before looked around of Rainbow's house for the moment, "But I was hoping Blazefist's here since he asked me to come. So, he's not here too?"

"Nope. I'm afraid not..."

"Aw man... Where is he? I hope he's okay..."

"Same goes to my Soarin. I hope he's okay from any kind of troubles," Rainbow said in worry.

Aquastroke sighed as she patted on Rainbow's left shoulder, "Well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's just talk with your parents. That usually help me calm down well."

Rainbow smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. Let's go."

Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash turned and approached to Rainbow's Family and Friends as all of them were having some good conversation while waiting for both Soarin and Blazefist's returning here safely...

* * *

Soarin, Blazefist and Laxtinct were screaming in fear as they were all running away from crazy and vicious Vampiric Jackalope.

"I told you not to disturb those Jackalopes!" Blazefist exclaimed in anger.

"How am I suppose to know that?!" Laxtinct complained in fear and anger, "They're just too cute to resist! I want to play with them!"

"**_CUTE?!_** Call them the **_FREAKS!_** Thanks a lot!" Soarin argued.

"Save the argument! And keep on running!" Blazefist cried in fear.

As the trio continued running, they came by a familiar valley Rainbow Dash had most of pets put on the race for her to choose. They ran through the Ghastly Gorge. The Vampiric Jackalopes continued chasing after them.

While during their running, the trio encountered some of obstacles standing in their ways; the dropping and falling rocks, windy cave, sharped and thorny bramble bushes and attacking Quarrey Eels.

Soarin groaned in annoyance, "Just great..."

"Keep on running," Blazefist cried, "We'll cover you!"

"Hopefully some Jackalopes stopped following us," Latxtinct exclaimed in fear.

Soarin, Blazefist and Laxtinct ran through the long valley of Ghastly Gorge. The vampiric Jackalopes chased and went after them.

During their journey in running through some dangerous obstacles, the trio fought back against them. Blazefist fired his Firestorm Phoenix and Fireballs at them for few times while dodging the attacks. Soarin flew through the valley while dodging the attacks. Laxtinct; worn his Earth Armor-like, charged in as he bashed and knocked some rocks off and away from him.

As for the vampiric Jackalopes, they continued chasing after the trio. Passing through the windy caves, most of vampiric Jackolopes were blown and pushed away by the strong wind. Some were unable to get through the bushes because of sharp thorns. And finally, they stopped before get attacked by the Quarray Eels from walls and ground.

After passing through some crazy Ghastly Gorge, three ponies made safely to the hill as they took a deep breathe while panted heavily.

"Let's not do that again," Laxtinct remarked.

Blazefist nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah... Hopefully we don't get to that mess again..."

Soarin took a present out from his saddlebag. As he checked on it, he sighed in relief, "Man, that was close... It's still safe."

"So, what's inside the present?" Laxtinct asked curiously.

Soarin smirked, "Not telling, Lax. Not until we've reached to Rainbow Dash's Home in one piece."

Laxtinct was about to ask, but stopped by Blazefist as he said, "Come on, bro. Stop asking him. We've got some job to do. And we're going to end it."

Laxtinct sighed in defeat, "Fine... Better worth our time..."

Soarin nodded his head in agreement, "We'd better get going. We're so late for the party!"

The trio headed off as they journeyed all the way to Rainbow's Home.

* * *

For nearly an hour had passed, the trio entered the long way down on the steep and rocky mountain area. They also looked out for any sign of troubles. Upon reaching to the large open field, they found more of holes. They recognized the area very well.

"This must be Diamond Dogs' Mines," Soarin said in concern.

Blazefist nodded his head in confirmation, "Yeah. We'd better be careful. The last thing I want is those freaks to mess with the wrong guys."

"I wonder who you are referring to," Laxtinct wondered curiously.

Soarin sighed in annoyance, "He meant us, Lax." He patted on his saddlebag for three times gently, "Come on, we'd better get going. I've got to make sure that my precious gift is secured until we reached home safely."

"Right..." Blazefist and Laxtinct nodded their heads in agreement.

As the trio continued walking down the mountain's road, the bushes from left side were lowered down. Three familiar creatures chuckled evilly as they showed their wicked smiles and chuckling noise. They turned and looked at each other before nodded their heads.

As Soarin and his friends were passing the large tree by, a fishing hook came down and grasped Soarin's bag up. Upon seeing the attack, Laxtinct jumped and grabbed the fishing hook down hard, causing the fisherman to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Spot exclaimed painfully.

"Trying to steal Soarin's present, aren't you?" Laxtinct asked angrily, "Guess what? No way."

"Yes way, pony..." Rover's voice spoke darkly. The trio turned and encountered more of Diamond Dog Guards and their masters: Rover and Fido. Rover chuckled, "So, hand over that bag to us. We'll let you go."

"Yeah... Give us the bag..." Fido said calmly.

Soarin groaned in anger as he kept the bag closed to him, "Over my dead body, doggies!"

"Listen up, pals. We can do it the easy way -" Blazefist said firmly while crossing his hooves, "- or the hard way..."

Rover groaned in annoyance before roared in anger, "Just give us the bag now!" He charged in as he was about to throw a punch on Soarin, but got tripped by the latter's left knee after the dodge. Rover groaned in anger as he slowly got up and glared at the ponies, **"GET THEM! I WANT THAT BAG!"**

Fido screamed, "Get them!"

Diamond Dogs charged in and attacked on their enemies. Soarin, Blazefist and Laxtinct sighed in annoyance. Here they go again...

Diamond Dogs jumped and attacked on Soarin, Blazefist and Laxtinct. The latter dodged and avoided the attacks while punching and kicking the Diamond Dogs hard and quick.

Fido and Spot charged in and attacked both Blazefist and Laxtinct hard and quick, but the latter dodged and avoided it while moving to their backs. They waited for the moment as two Diamond Dogs charged in and rammed at their enemies. Blazefist and Laxtinct moved to left side before Fido and Spot slammed on each other's face hard. The brothers smirked proudly.

Soarin faced off against Rover who swung his paws at his enemies hard and quick. Soarin dodged and avoided the attacks before punching on Rover's face for three times, and then kicked him off. Smirked in relief, Soarin was about to pat on his bag. But felt his sides only instead. He found his bag was missing.

"**YES!** I have it!" Rover cried happily. The trio turned and glared at Rover caught the bag as he was about to open it, "Time to get my present!"

Diamond Dogs came and surrounded Rover as they all watched and see what they had. Instead of showing proud and excited faces, they shown shock faces.

"What is this?!" Rover asked in shock.

"I'll take that!" Soarin exclaimed in anger as he dashed and grabbed it quickly. He reunited with his allies, "Didn't expect that, did ya? Love to chat, but we're seriously late!"

Soarin, Blazefist and Laxtinct turned and immediately left the area while leaving most of Diamond Dogs dumbfounded and shocked.

Rover groaned in annoyance, "I hate those ponies..."

* * *

As Rainbow Dash and her family continued partying for Hearth's Warming Eve, the door was slammed in opening. They turned and found three familiar ponies who panted in exhaustion.

"Hey... We're here..." Soarin panted.

Rainbow Dash and Aquastroke charged in and jumped on both Soarin and Blazefist to the ground hard. The girls chuckled happily and in amusement while hugging duo boys tightly and happily. They then kissed on boys' lips for the moment. The girls then slapped on Soarin's and Blazefist's face hard.

"Where were you?!" Aquastroke demanded angrily.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head, "Yeah! You had me worry. What you've been doing?!"

"Long story," Soarin answered before he smiled as he took a Daring Do Book out while giving it to her, "A gift to you, Dash."

Rainbow Dash was speechless while dumbfounded, "Oh my gosh... I can't believe it! It's here!" She turned and looked at Soarin with her shock expression, "How?!"

Soarin smiled, "Let's say... I have a friend of mine telling me about it."

Aqua beamed her eyes at Blazefist while helping him up, "Were you the one to told him?"

"You bet," Blazefist smirked proudly.

"Oh you..." Aquastroke said happily before kissing on Blazefist's lips gently and passionately.

Rainbow Dash giggled in amusement as she got up and helped Soarin up as well. She then introduced him and two Mystic Ponies to her family before they had a long chat and good laugh. The party just started...

_The End..._

**Main Cast:**  
Matt Hill: Soarin  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
B.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Kelly Metzger: Spitfire, Firefly (G4)  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Janet Varney: Aqaustroke  
Scott McNeil: Rover, Rainbow Blaze  
Gary Chalk: Fido  
Lee Tockar: Spot

_Preview:_

**_A Snow Date:_** Rarity was dateless since the broke up with Trenderhoof due to some works. Sweetie Belle was determined to get her a good date for Hearth's Warming Eve. Who is he? Can he help and cheer Rarity up for Hearth's Warming Eve?

_Review and Suggest..._


	4. A Snow Date

**Short 4: A Snow Date**

At Carousal Boutique, Rarity was helping Sweetie Belle in setting the Christmas Tree for Hearth's Warming Eve since her family were on winter vacation. For nearly an hour in decorating and completing the tree, Sweetie Bell levitated the golden star up. She slowly put it on top of tree's.

"All done," Sweetie Belle smiled.

Rarity sighed in relief, "Good to hear. Now that is done. I'm going to do some of dresses."

Sweetie Belle looked shock and surprise as she turned and looked at her older sister, "Huh? Why? Don't you have someone to date with, like Trenderhoof? He is your boyfriend."

"Not anymore..."

"Why? What happen?"

Rarity sighed in defeat, "We had some argument lately after the Third Mystic War. Trenderhoof found someone he likes. I can't blame him for not liking the war very much. He's a celebrity, not a soldier."

"Why not find someone else to date with?" Sweetie Belle suggested happily.

Rarity sighed as she answered, "What's the point? I might end up in despair again." She gasped in shock, "THIS- IS- THE- WORST- THING- EVER- HAPPEN!"

Rarity gave a loud yet long sigh before falling on her back while levitating the red cushion to her. She leaned her back to it while showing her weak and unhappy face. She looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes in taking a nap.

"Oh Rarity..." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Nothing she can do, Sweetie Belle exited the Casual Boutique as she was looking for a friend to help her out.

* * *

Sweetie Belle met up with Icy from the Town's Hall. She explained to the latter about the situation Rarity was facing and dealing with.

Icy hummed softly, "That must be hard for her..."

"I know," Sweetie Belle sighed in concern, "I want to help her. I want to make Rarity to have a good date. I don't want to make her sad again." She looked down in sadness and pain, "not like what my dream had said..."

"Don't worry," Icy said calmly as she placed her hoof over Sweetie's shoulder, "I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Sure. And I know the pony who can help us too."

"Who?"

"Follow me."

Confused and worried of what Icy was planning, Sweetie Belle reluctant in following her friend to whatever Icy was trying to do.

* * *

Both Sweetie Belle and Icy entered Shorty's Invention Workshop. They checked and met up with Shorty Thinking, who was inventing more of advanced and effective fireworks for Equestria's Celebration Holidays. Icy explained the situation to him about what really happen while Shorty was working.

Shorty sighed, "Sorry, Icy. I'm an inventor and strategist to Water Tiger Kingdom, not a matchmaker. I don't know much of who is good for Rarity."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Not one? Come on. There has to be one."

"Well, there is-" Putting his glass down, Shorty Thinking took a closer look on firework rocket's flank as he move the wire slowly and gently in putting together with it; "-Spike. I heard that he used to have a 'crush' on her. Why not ask him to help out?"

Icy smiled, "Good idea."

"Got problem," Sweetie Belle said in concern, "Spike's with Twilight. They're making for some Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Well, that's too bad. There's nothing I can do," Shorty Thinking said as he put the rocket aside.

"Speaking of 'nothing'," Icy said curiously, "Aren't you going to have some holiday after the work?"

"Not really. I'm busy. I can't afford to slack off. My home may require my service. I have to be ready."

"Don't you have... 'crush' on Rarity?"

Shorty Thinking hummed softly while bitten his lips gently, "Sort of..."

"Maybe you should take her out?"

"Nah... I don't think she would take a geek like me out for a date."

"Come on..."

"I say 'no', Icy. Please, I'm busy now..." Shorty insisted.

Icy huffed in annoyance at Shorty's ignorance and refusal of taking Rarity's out. Instead of disappointing, she smiled; leaving Sweetie Belle confuse.

"Fine. We're leaving," Icy said calmly as she and Sweetie Belle exited the workshop.

"Icy, what are you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked in worry.

Icy gave Sweetie Belle a smile, "I've got the plan. And you're gonna like it."

Sweetie Belle looked worry and confuse of what Icy had said but decided to listen to her plan...

* * *

At the frozen lake during the evening, Rarity worn with both pink and white stripes of scarf and a snow hat like she was waiting for someone. She sighed in annoyance as she was nervous and worried about meeting her secret admirer since she received this evening. While waiting, she spotted a familiar unicorn worn with crimson scarf and goggle entered the area. Rarity gasped in surprise.

_'Shorty Thinking is my secret admirer?'_ Rarity thought in shock.

Shorty Thinking look surprise and shock, _'Rarity is my secret admirer?!'_ He gulped in fear as he approached to Rarity's location while smiling in nervous. He thought, _'Okay, be polite; don't hurt her feelings.'_

Rarity gulped in fear, _'Okay, be polite; don't hurt his feeling.'_

Rarity cleared her throat as she nervously said, "Shorty, how are - you?"

"Hmm... Uh... Oh... Fine," Shorty answered nervously before cleared his throat, "How're about you?"

Rarity smiled nervously, "Good... Good..."

Shorty and Rarity looked down and stared at the lake for the moment before they looked at each other again. They smiled.

"So..." Rarity asked nervously, "do you like skating? I was sure that the Water Tiger Kingdom had done this before in their lives."

Shorty nervously laughed, "Well, it's true... But-" He bitten his lips hard and shown his nervous and embarrassed crimson face, "I'm not exactly good at it. So, I ashamed to do it."

Rarity giggled nervously, "It's okay. I'm not used to it too. But I will help. Just follow what I do."

Shorty gulped in worry, "Okay..."

Rarity and Shorty tied up with their snow skating as they were all prepared to skate. As Shorty made his move in skating, his legs shaken as he tried to stable himself on the frozen lake. Trying to stand up, he was shaking hard as he struggled in getting together while standing straight. He fell his head on ice hard.

Rarity gasped as she approached to Shorty and helped him up. She then helped and taught him of how the skating works. Each time he tried, he fell to the frozen ice by his face, back or sides very hard. As they both continued, Shorty finally manage in getting use to skating on the ice. He laughed happily as he skated gracefully and gently across the ice.

Rarity giggled happily as she then started in skating with him. Both her an Shorty Thinking skated happily while showing their moves in crossing, jumping and landing on ice gracefully, gently and happily. They both smiled at each other as they continued skating.

Icy and Sweetie Belle were hiding behind of bushes. They watched and seen what Shorty and Rarity had been doing. The little fillies smiled happily and in relief.

As Both Rarity and Shorty Thinking stopped their skating, they looked at each other's faces. They both smiled in relief and happy for each other's company. All they did was staring and looking at each other.

Unable to wait for long, Sweetie Belle jumped up and screamed, "Aw come on!"

**"SWEETIE BELLE!"** Three ponies exclaimed in shock and worry.

Sweetie Belle yelped in shock and worry, "Oops! Hi Rarity..."

"Sweetie Belle?! Were you the one send a letter to me?!" Rarity asked angrily. Sweetie Belle nodded her head. She groaned in annoyance as she marched straight to her younger sister while muttered, "I swear to Celestia's when we get back home, you and I are gonna-!"

Rarity tripped on the ice as she was about to fall down. Seeing her falling, Shorty quickly grabbed her before pulling and holding her up. They both gasped in shock as they felt their heart beating quickly and hard while looking at each other for a moment.

They quickly departed while laughed nervously and embarrassed. They then smiled at each other before holding their hooves while looking at each other. Both Icy and Sweetie Belle sighed in relief before heading to meet up with both Rarity and Shorty Thinking.

"Rarity, I'm sorry for going behind your back to write a secret admirer's letter to you and Shorty," Sweetie Belle apologized.

Icy nodded her head, "We just want to make you both happy."

"Oh... I can't stay mad, can I," Rarity joked before hugged Sweetie Belle to her, "But I'm happy now. I'm so relief to have a good gift."

Shorty Thinking nodded his head, "Me too. This is the best Hearth's Warming Eve I ever had..."

Rarity and Shorty Thinking leaned close and gave each other a long yet passionate kiss to each other's lips. Both Sweetie Belle and Icy smiled happily.

_The End..._

**Main Casts:**  
Jackson Robinson: Shorty Thinking  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Kristen Belle: Icy

_Preview:_

**_My Guardian Bat_**: Fluttershy was asked by Cheerilee to perform a beautiful song at the school but refused due to her stage fright. Can Terrorcreep help and convince her to perform in singing? Will his appearance affect the school?

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. My Guardian Bat

**Short 5: My Guardian Bat**

During the morning, Fluttershy was checking on all of the animals as they were all heading straight to the small and big caves, trees' holes and more shielding area for them. She was helping and making sure that all of the animals had the comfortable and good place for them to take the hibernation. But some animals like ducks and birds were leaving the area while migrating to the dry and warm area for them to live and stay.

Other than her helping the animals, Terrorcreep also helped her in checking on the animals. While they were checking, she hummed softly yet harmonically during their working. Most of the animals smiled happily as they listened to her while moving and entering their sheltering areas.

Terrorcreep smiled as he looked and listened to her beautifully voice in singing and humming. He also decided to join in singing as well.

Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep continued humming and singing while working for nearly an hour. Aftermath, they both took a break in resting. They took a sip of water.

Terrorcreep turned and looked at Fluttershy, "That was impressive, Fluttershy. Your voice of singing have touch my soul..."

Fluttershy smiled before nuzzling on his head, "Thank you. That was very kind of you, Terrorcreep."

"Fluttershy, there was something I ask."

"What is it?"

"If you had a sweet angel voice, why won't you go for the audition? This will help you achieve more success..."

Fluttershy yelped in fear before shaken in fear and worry, "Me?! Audition?!" She gulped in worry before shaking in fear, "I don't think I can do it. I really can't."

Sensing fear within her body, he spoke calmly and firmly, "Was the fear of going to the stage doubt your ability or disapprove from the audience?" Fluttershy sighed before nodded her head. He sighed, "I know how you feel, Fluttershy. You shouldn't let fear get to you. You can do it."

"I know... But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Fluttershy... There are times you need to do it; not for yourself but for others. Because if you don't, there will be sadness and pain."

Fluttershy thought of the moment before she sighed, "I guess. I can try, Terrorcreep."

Terrorcreep had his bat wings in grabbing and covering Fluttershy's body before smiling at her, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Fluttershy smiled. She liked Terrorcreep so much for showing his smile and reassuring, even though he was just an undead yet Vampire Mystic Pony. To her, she was his Prince Charming. Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep gave each other a gentle nuzzle.

* * *

Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep were on their way back to the cottage. They both spotted Discord talking with Cheerilee. They headed off to the house at once.

"Discord? Miss Cheerilee? Can I help you or something?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Discord gasped in surprise as he dashed and scooped his best friend up before giving his excited and happy face, "Fluttershy! Thank goodness you're here!" He hugged her tightly and passionately, "You won't believe what Miss Cheerilee is here for!"

"So what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord cleared his throat as he put her down to the ground gently. He then had his tail pushed Cheerilee to the front of Fluttershy. He answered, "I want to say. But I hate to be spoiler." He turned and gave Cheerilee a gleeful smile, "Go ahead. Tell her. It's special and amazing..."

Cheerilee smiled while having her eyes rolled up, "Okay, Discord. Fluttershy, the stage manager hired you for the school." She gave Fluttershy a narrowed eyes and shown a sly smirk. Fluttershy looked confuse as she placed her ears before Cheerilee. Cheerilee exclaimed happily, "You've been made as the Singer for our Hearth's Warming Eve."

**"WHAT?!"** Fluttershy gasped in shock and worry while jumped up high.

Fluttershy then slammed to the ground hard. She covered herself with her hooves while shaking in fear and worry. Discord, Cheerilee and Terrorcreep looked at her in both shock and worry.

Cheerilee turned and looked at both Terrorcreep and Discord, "I thought she would be happy."

Discord shrugged, "Something tells me that she's still not ready for the stage."

"Tell me something I don't know," Terrorcreep said sarcastically. He then lowered himself down as he spoke with Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, please. The students need you now."

"I can't. I can't do it." Fluttershy protested.

"You promise me that you'll try."

"I know. But I'm not ready. I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't."

"Please Fluttershy," Discord begged while giving his big yet cutie eyes, "I beg of you. Please sing. Sing for these kids. You wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would you?"

Cheerilee nodded her head in agreement, "Please, Fluttershy. We need you. You can do it."

Fluttershy shook her head hard, "I'm sorry. I won't. I can't do it."

"Fluttershy..." Terrorcreep said in concern and worry. He hissed in pain while clenched on the ground hard. He had some thoughts as he spoke, "If you won't do it, then I will."

Fluttershy, Discord and Cheerilee gasped in shock and surprise of what Terrorcreep had said.

"No! You can't!" Fluttershy protested.

Cheerilee nodded her head, "In truth, Terrorcreep; This play involved only Fluttershy as a sweet Angel who sang the song of Harmony for everyone to listen and calm down from the argument. And above all, everyone who fights made peace. This is very special for tonight's celebration."

"She has the point," Discord nodded his head while reading the script, "though there is a room for a stallion to play. He can be placed as the jealous ravaging Demon who wants attention but turned back by most of ponies as threat. But because of what an angel did, she had touch his heart and be together as one. It is after all called 'Angel and Demon of Winter'. That's an interesting story I might say..."

Please Fluttershy," Terrorcreep lowered down before Fluttershy, "Sing. I will be there for you. I can sing with you together."

Fluttershy looked down as she had thoughts before looked at Terrorcreep, "Do you think I can do it?"

Terrorcreep smiled, "Leave everything to me..."

Fluttershy hummed in concerned yet softly. Cheerilee turned and looked at Discord as she hoped he has the answer. He turned and whistled innocently while shrugged.

* * *

During the night, most of adult and children ponies had been gathered at the stage which was neared to the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Everyone chatted happily with each other. Some commented and discussed about the play 'Angel and Demon of Winter'.

Behind the curtains, Terrorcreep was dressed in his demon warlord robe while his makeup was pure black with white circles and crimson stripes like Chinese Opera Actor's Makeup. Fluttershy dressed in her western angel's robes. They both were ready to perform. Stage Manager Light Purple Unicorn with blond, Cheerilee, Discord and Fluttershy were there as well. They were having some discussion with him.

Discord swooped and whispered to Terrorcreep's left eye, "I hope this plan of yours work. Hopefully, she will do it."

"Yes. I hope so too..." Cheerilee asked curiously.

Terrorcreep smirked, "Just stay back and enjoy the show."

Stage Manage sighed in defeat, "I give up." He cleared his throat, "Places, everyone!"

The Stage Actors galloped at once as they prepared themselves for the show. Discord and Cheerilee exited the backstage while leaving both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy to speak.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Fluttershy said in concern.

Terrorcreep kissed on her forehead, "Trust me, my dear. Everything will be fine."

Reluctantly to accept it, Fluttershy nodded her head before following him to the stage. The play 'Angel and Demon of Winter' was about to start...

* * *

Everyone gathered and sat on their benches as the play was about to start. Below the stage, the musicians played their instruments harmonically and calmly. The crimson curtain pulled aside. The brown hooded cloak came out before removed the hood. It was none other than Zecora.

"Greetings, my little pony," Zecora spoke calmly, "For tonight, you shall witnessed a tale; a tale of a rampaging demon and the kindhearted angel. Now shall the tales begins after our kingdom formed as one: Equestria."

Zecora moved aside. Another crimson curtain was pulled aside again as it begin the show.

The area revealed to be an ancient and old days of Equestria where three types of ponies were one and united. Most of them work as the farmers, workers, soldiers, business ponies, teachers, entertainers, traders and more. Some were having fun with each other by singing, playing, dancing, grooving and doing what they wanted. Most of the foals were playing with each other for the games, studying their books or working with their masters and parents.

Zecora: _The tale you hear  
Is the beginning of our ancestors  
A once ravaged land  
Has turned to harmonic  
_  
Zecora: _No hatred, no anger, no rage  
Can be seen...  
The Harmony of Heart  
Reigned over the land..._

Zecora: _Ponies of all Three  
stand as one...  
None has breached its  
Harmony..._

During the winter, the ponies continued their usual business and doings while preparing their very first celebration for Hearth's Warming Eve.

**_BOOM! _**The ponies gasped in shock and surprise. They looked up and spotted the clouds had darkne. They were in shock and fear as they witnessed the appearance of Terrorcreep as Demon Vampire Pony dressed in his black and darken Chinese Warlord's Robe. He hissed in anger. He shown his pure hatred, anger and raged while glaring at the ponies.

Zecora: _The land was struck  
By the appearance of a Demon  
He who shows no heart for them  
He cares nothing.  
For he was pure angered  
By their happiness and joy_

A Demon smirked darkly and evilly before chuckling and darkly as he cast and unleash a dark spell on the ponies. Most of them argued with each other. Some fought and battled with each other to the death.

Zecora: _To entertain his amusement  
A fight they have  
He cast a spell  
A spell of hatred  
Till he's satisfied..._

As the fight continued between three tribes, the Demon smirked darkly and evilly. He chuckled darkly.

Demon: _At long last...  
Your happiness has turn to  
Pure hatred and anger  
It feeds me...  
I will live on...  
I shall make this world...  
Be mine..._

Demon chuckled evilly while looking at most of ponies fighting and arguing with each other for two weeks. As they continued battled, the blood spilled out from their bodies and mouths. Demon smirked evilly and darkly.

Demon: _Everything goes right...  
Everything I desire...  
Has come true!_

?: _No... Please... No...  
Let them go...  
Let them go...  
Let them go..._

Demon yelped in shock as he looked up and spotted a bright light shined from the clouds. As the cloud departed and revealed the concerned and worried Fluttershy dressed in her white robe and flowery crown-like on her head. She continued singing as the ponies were freed from Demon's Dark Spell. They turned and looked at the event.

Zecora: _There she is...  
A heroines from Heaven...  
Answers our prays...  
The Angel has come.._.

Angel stood before the Demon. She bowed and begged while Demon snarled in anger as both of them talked... or singing of the discussion...

Angel: _Please, O' Mighty Demon...  
Lift your Dark Spell...  
These ponies need no wars...  
Suffer they had enough...  
They deserve the peace...  
Let them go..._

Demon: _Never!  
Never shall I let them go!  
They shall not be freed!  
I shall not tolerate it!  
They shall pay the price!  
They shall make me satisfied!_

Angel: _Please let them go...  
They've done nothing wrong to you.  
They've know nothing of you.  
They've meant no harm to you..._

Demon: _Harm they have brought upon me!  
Happiness brought wrought upon me!  
Peace knows nothing of my needs!  
Joy brought me harm and pain!  
I stand not much longer!  
I demand the war!  
I demand their blood!  
I demand their darkness  
To feed me!_

Angel: _Please let them go...  
Anger brings no needs to you...  
Your heart shall be empty...  
If war you desire...  
The ponies shall be dead...  
No lives can be found...  
I beg you of their freedom...  
I beg you of their peace...  
I beg you of their happiness...  
Take me..._

Demon [shock]: _Why? Why must you do it?  
What do you desire for these mere mortals?  
They were nothing but weakling and tools to us.  
We, Immortals, are great and powerful  
Must we care for these fools?!_

Angel [Firm]: _They are not fools!  
They are no tools to us!  
They are no weak to us!  
They have something that you understand nothing._

Demon: _What understanding must I understand?!_

Angel: _A song of Heart..._

Demon looked surprise of what Angel had said. She cleared her throat as she sang harmonically and happily. The song she sang was completely different as if it came from different country. As the song she sang, the ponies listened to her and even Demon. As he listened, his anger and hatred slowly melted and seen her something special to him.

Angel:_ I understand your pain  
You suffered too long  
You need not pure anger  
To survive  
Life is not about hate and rage  
But joy and love in your heart  
What you did makes no better  
What you want hurts innocents  
What you did was pain  
So, please stop...  
Bring good deeds to this world...  
Free them from your cruel  
Let them go...  
In return, I shall teach..  
I shall guide you...  
I shall help you...  
I shall be with you...  
I shall be your friend..._

Demon [shock]: _Friend?  
What word you spoke?  
A word that touch my heart.  
What feelings I felt?  
I never felt before._

Angel:_ It's 'love'  
It's what makes us happy and strong...  
It comes from your Heart.  
Loneliness you can never be...  
You have a friend..._

Demon thought of what Angel had said, he sighed in defeat as he lifted the Dark Spell on the ponies. They smiled happily and cheered happily. He turned and looked at the Angel who smiled at him. He smiled.

Demon: _I don't know how...  
But for the first time...  
I did right for these mortals...  
I felt joy and happy...  
Is this how Mortal feels?_

Angel:_ Yes...  
It is our true needs...  
And you shall never be in pain  
Nor alone, my friend..._

Demon smiled: _I have two words...  
Thank you..._

Demon smiled as he bowed before Angel while she returned a bow to him. The ponies cheered wildly and happily.

Zecora: _A tale you have seen...  
A lesson you shall learn...  
Loneliness can be friends...  
Anger can be happy...  
And soon, harmony is where it starts...  
Till the end..._

As the scene went black, the crimson curtain closed down.

* * *

Everyone cheered wildly and happily while giving applause to the play. Discord whistled happily before flying out. Cheerilee clapped her hooves happily.

"Now that's an act! Fluttershy did it!" Cheerilee cheered.

The curtain opened again. It revealed Terrorcreep, Fluttershy and the casts as they gave a bow to the audience. They stood up. Fluttershy looked at Terrorcreep while smiling. She then gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much," Fluttershy thanked happily.

Terrorcreep smiled before nuzzling her head, "I told you to trust me. Your voice inspired them. And now for the special gift from me to you."

"From me as well," Fluttershy smiled.

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy leaned and kissed on each other's lips before flying up to the moon. The moon shined brightly upon them. Discord worn a cupid robe while holding his bow and cupid arrow. He turned and glanced at the readers.

"Don't you just love 'Vampire' and 'Girl' relationship? This is way better than 'Twilight' Franchise. And I meant the drama film," Discord commented before blinked his right eye, "Tata! Enjoy your Christmas, readers."

_The End..._

**Main Casts:**  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy  
John de Lancie: Discord  
Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee  
Lee Tocker: Stage Manager  
Brenda Circhlow: Zecora

_Preview:_

**_Party in a Town_**: Pinkie is now a Scrooge, and refused to make a party for Hearth's Warming Eve. Cheese Sandwich, Tailtech and future Flare Tiger are on the job to solve the mystery and finding why she was behaving 'Scrooge'. Can they solve the problem before it's too late to make a party?

_Review and Suggest..._

**Reference:**  
The whole song is completely original, no parody or sources; though it was inspired by both _**Mama Mia** _and _**The Phantom of Opera 2004's**_ soundtrack.


	6. Party in a Town

**Short 6: Party in a Town**

Hearth's Warming Eve was here on Ponyville. Everyone was preparing the party for the holiday's celebration. They were happy and relief to have it so much. But one was not.

At the Sugarcube Corner, Mrs Cake was knocking on Pinkie's door twice.

"Pinkie Pie, please!" Mrs. Cake called, "Hearth's Warming Eve is here! We have to start the decorating the house and the area now. Please come out. Ponyville needs you."

"Not coming out! I'm not coming out!" Pinkie cried angrily. She huffed loudly, "So not in the mood!"

"Pinkie... Care to tell me? I can help you." Mrs. Cake asked in concern.

"No! Not telling! Never will! **HUMBUG!**" Pinkie cried in anger before giggled a bit. Mrs. Cake yelped in worry. She continued, "It's kinda fun being Ebezener Scrooge..." Mrs. Cake placed her right ear on the door as she listened to what Pinkie had said. Pinkie shouted, "When someone is grumpy and angry as I am! And **I REALLY AM ANGRY!** You think you're happy?! I'm not! I'm so not!"

Frightened and shocked by Pinkie's tone, Mrs. Cake was scared, "Oh dear... What has happen to you..."

* * *

At the restaurant's ground floor, Mrs. Cake was talking with Mr. Cake about Pinkie's latest and recent behavior while she was feeding some porridge to both Pumpkin and Pound Cakes. Mr. Cake looked worry as he looked up at the stairs.

"What has gotten into Pinkie? I haven't heard such things since 'Gummy's Second Party Problem' and 'Rainbow Dash's Party Competition'. Something has happen to her long before meeting us."

"Or maybe last year," Mrs. Cake added. She sighed, "What are we gonna do? We can't just start decorating the house or Ponyville without her help. She's the best Party Organizer Ponyville has ever had before."

Mr. Cake sighed, "I understand, honey. But what can we do? She won't open her mind to us."

"If she doesn't, then Ponyville will be... partiless. Not sure if there's such a word."

Heard of what their parents had said, both Pound and Pumpkin Cakes cried in despair loudly. Seeing the children cried, both Mr. and Mrs. Cake grabbed them both while patted them gently and calmly. The Cakes then looked at each other with their worried looks.

"What are we gonna do? We need to do something for her," Mrs. Cake said in concern.

Mr. Cake hummed softly as he had some thoughts. He smiled, "I think I know someone who can help us to solve the problem."

Mrs. Cake looked surprise of what her husband had said. Both Pumpkin and Pound Cakes giggled happily as they said 'two words'.

"Pinkie... Happy..."

* * *

In the world of darkness, a spotlight turned on and shined on someone from the stage. Cheese Sandwich was dressed in his detective suits and worn fedora hat and black sunglasses while his boneless rubber chicken was also dressed in his black suit and sunglasses as well.

"I smell danger. I hear disturbance. I see pain," Cheese said firmly before smirked, "There's been recent report that a little girl refused to help and decorate the town's special holiday. Because without her, there won't be any party." He gasped in fear before dramatically posed in pain and sad, "The pain... The horror... The struggle... I will help this poor soul!" He show his determined looks while raising his right hoof, "Mark my word. Boneless and I shall solve the crime! This criminal will be brought to justice!"

**_WHACK!_** Cheese yelped painfully as the black world and a spotlight's light turned into Sugarcube Corner's lobby. Cheese rubbed his head gently and calmly as he turned and looked at the unamused and annoyed Tailtech; as well as confused Cake Family.

"What?" Cheese asked in shock and confuse.

Tailtech groaned in annoyance, "We're not here to solve the crime. We're here to talk with Pinkie; your girlfriend..."

"I have a girlfriend?" Cheese asked in surprise.

"Cheese Sandwich!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay! Yeesh... No need to get so dramatic. Besides... Being detective is awesome and fun."

Tailtech sighed in annoyance, "You're way worse than Laxtinct." He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Cakes as he bowed before spoke, "We're glad to be here to help."

"Thank you so much, Tailtech," Mr. Cake smiled happily, "We appreciated so much.

Mrs. Cake nodded her head, "Can you help us? We're really worried about Pinkie. I've never seen her like this before in my life."

"Do you have any idea of why?" Tailtech asked.

Mr. Cake shook his head before spoke, "I'm afraid not. But I do noticed something else..." Both Tailtech and Cheese looked at him. He continued, "Last year's Hearth's Warming Eve, Pinkie went back to her old home for party because of her family reunion. And after that, she returned to here. And for the first time in my life, she was pained and upset."

Mrs. Cake nodded her head, "Something bad must have happen to her family or something. We tried to help but she refused to tell us. What has happen to her?"

Tailtech hummed softly before sighed, "There's one thing we can do."

"Candies?" Cheese asked happily.

Tailtech groaned in annoyance while slapped on his forehead, "No. Talk with Pinkie. Hopefully she's in good to listen and talk to us."

"Oh. Sure not a problem," Cheese said happily.

Mr. and Mrs Cakes smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you so much."

* * *

At Pinkie's Room, it was darken and grayish tone. Pinkie was no longer a happy or bright pony while having a straight and flatten mane and tail. She was crying and sniffing as she looked at the photo frames. She hummed and vocalized calmly and gently yet sadly.

Pinkie:_ I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me_

Pinkie cried loudly before grasped and grabbed the photo frame to her body. She took a glance on the rest of photo frames which has most of Pie Family Reunion in celebrating their Hearth's Warming Eve. She continued singing.

Pinkie: _What hurts the most  
Was losing you  
I haven't so much to say...  
And seeing you disappeared  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Pinkie was about to sing but heard a knock on her door. She turned and opened it. She found a box in front of her. She looked to left and right before bringing it in. As she opened it; the colorful streamers, balloons, confetti and banners shot right in her face. She heard the party whistle blowing wildly.

Pinkie shaken her body off the confetti and streamers. She gasped in shock and surprise as she found Cheese Sandwich smiling happily while playing his accordion.

"Cheese Sandwich?!" Pinkie asked in surprise and shock.

Cheese: Good to see you here,  
My dear Pinkie Pie!

Cheese jumped and hovered over Pinkie before opening the door. Tailtech marched in while sighed in annoyance.

"You know we could just knock the door or rammed it," Tailtech said in annoyance.

Cheese chuckled happily, "Come now. Wouldn't it be much more fun with me to surprise Pinkie? Now we can talk with her."

Pinkie shown her moody and annoying face, Tailtech gulped in fear, "I don't think she's in the mood to talk."

"Have you come to ask me to do decorating the party?!" Pinkie asked angrily. Both Cheese and Tailtech nodded their heads. She groaned in annoyance before shouted, "Get out of my house now! HUMBUG!"

"Bugs?! Where?!" Cheese asked in shock.

Tailtech sighed, "She meant 'Not Mood for Hearth's Warming Eve'!"

Cheese chuckled happily while waving Tailtech's worry exclaim. He then brought Pinkie Pie closed to him while laughing happily, "That's crazy. You're crazy, Tailtech. Besides, Pinkie and I are cool to do it!"

"So not! **HUMBUG!**" Pinkie shouted on his ears and his Afro hairs blown out.

Cheese gave Pinkie a glare while brushing his flatten and blown hairs down into his Afro Hair. He groaned in annoyance before took a deep breath. He smiled, "Now, now; Pinkie, let's not get into any bad moods. It's Hearth's Warming Eve! So, let's talk about your problem from last season? How about it?"

**"NO! HUMBUG!"**

"Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"HUMBUG!"

"Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"HUMBUG!"

"Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"Pinkie, please," Cheese snarled while glaring at Pinkie, "Don't push me!"

"No, you don't!" Pinkie exclaimed in anger, **"HUMBUG!"**

**"THAT'S IT!"** Cheese exclaimed in anger as he jumped and pounced Pinkie to the ground, "You take that back, You **SCROOGE**!"

**"NEVER! HUMBUG!"** Pinkie exclaimed in anger as she pushed Cheese back hard.

Cheese fell on Tailtech's back to the ground hard. Pinkie screamed in anger as she jumped and slammed on them both hard. Three of them started the fight in the puff of smokes and clouds while shouting and exclaiming to each other. They screamed in pain and anger.

As someone cleared her throat, the trio stopped from fighting. They turned to the room's window. They found and spotted Flare Tiger in front of the swirling portal while waving to them.

"Flare Tiger? What are you doing here?" Tailtech asked in shock and surprise.

Flare Tiger smiled, "Brought a guest here."

Flare Tiger moved aside and revealed Maud Pie coming out from the portal.

"Maud Pie?" Pinkie asked in shock.

Maud remained calm and firm yet unemotional spoke, "We need to talk... Very serious..."

Seeing how Maud talks, Pinkie nodded her head. She agreed to talk with her sister and her friends about the mood she was having lately since Hearth's Warming Eve began.

* * *

Everyone had been gathered at Sugarcube Corner as Pinkie explained about what really happen before during her last 'Hearth's Warming Eve'.

"So, what's really going on?" Cheese asked.

Pinkie sighed as she explained, "Like every year of 'Hearth's Warming Eve', I visited my family for the reunion. It was very special and important for me to do, and especially to my Grandpa Pie."

Everyone but Flare Tiger and Maud Pie were surprised and shocked. Pinkie continued, "Like every year we did; we chat, we sing, we play, we watch, we joked, we wished and we pranked; my family were having so much fun... just before we were about to open the present. And that time... my Grandpa Pie got a heart-attack. My mom and dad called the best doctor to save him... but his beating is dying... That day... That very day pains me. It was my fault of not seeing it! And so... I'd never want to talk about it or deal with this event again. It's too painful and scary for me to deal with."

Pinkie sniffed before crying, "It's just... It's just too much for me to handle. I can't. I just can't!"

Pinkie cried in pain and despair. Everyone looked shock yet pain and saddened by her sad story. They looked down in despair. Pound and Pumpkin cried in sadness. Both Mr. and Mrs. Cakes took them up while patted on their backs.

Maud Pie approached and hugged Pinkie. She departed and explained, "Pinkie... You shouldn't blame yourself. Grandfather Pie needs to go. He can't stay here..."

"How could you say that," Pinkie asked in shock.

Maud sighed as she explained, "Pinkie... Life is short. It's impossible to do everything in time." Pinkie looked down. She continued, "It's not perfect too. You can't expect everything to be perfect. All we can do is enjoy what was left here. It's what Grandpa Pie did the most before his passing..."

"I don't understand, Maud..."

"A letter from Grandfather will make you understand, Pinkie," Maud Pie said as she passed the letter to Pinkie.

As Pinkie opened the letter, she read it:

_'Little Pinkamena Diane Pie,_

My little favorite party pony, I'm so proud and happy of what you became. You make me smile. I cannot remember the last time I had this joy while being the Rock Farmer. As you must know, life is short and painful too because it's impossible for us to do anything. My time is coming to the end. But it doesn't scared me because... I want to enjoy my every and last moment of happiness.

Life can be sad and pain, but it doesn't mean we should be because... there were other things we can do. And that is to smile and laugh while we still can. Your father told me of how you make the gloomy farm into a happy farm. Because of that, he sent you to Ponyville to make everyone smile and laugh. That is one thing I like about you. I like your smile.

It may pained you much... but I cannot be the burden to you or your family. My body may rotten but my spirit shall live to watch over you. Remember, Pinkie... Do not be saddened by my passing, but to move on and enjoy every last moment of life. Treasure it well. And keep on smiling.

_Your favorite grandfather,_

_Grandpa Pie...'_

As Pinkie lowered the letter down, she sniffed and cried in tears of despair yet joy. She cried and sobbed. Maud Pie approached and gave her younger sister a hug. Everyone that heard the story smiled while crying. Flare Tiger smiled as well before using her handkerchief in wiping her tears off while blowing her nose off.

As both Pinkie and Maud Pie departed, Maud spoke, "Pinkie... You're not the only pony missed him. I missed him too. He inspired me so much. I was so happy the treasure he gave me." She sighed, "I know it's painful to accept it but... we have to move and be happy of what we had. It's what our grandfather wants."

Pinkie sniffed before she smiled, "I know, Maud. And you're right. Grandpa Pie wouldn't want me to cry and Scroogie, he wants me to make everyone smile. I love to see my friends smile."

Maud smiled, "Good to know. And I'm so happy to see you smile. Your smile is my treasure."

Pinkie nodded her head, "And so as yours, Maud. Thank you."

Cheese bounced in between Maud and Pinkie before hugging them both tight, "That's the spirit, everyone! Now that's the problem is clear. We can start decorating the Ponyville! It's Hearth's Warming Eve!"

Everyone but Maud and Flare Tiger yelped and gasped in shock and worry.

Pinkie giggled happily, "Yes, it is; Cheesy! We're gonna celebrate it with everything we have! Life can be short, but never gonna stop me from making everyone smile!"

Maud gave Pinkie a raised right-eye, "Is Cheese Sandwich your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Yes, he is," Pinkie smiled.

"Oh..." Maud Pie said calmly.

Tailtech approached to the trio as he asked, "How are we gonna do it?! We're having a short time to complete it! It's already Hearth's Warming Eve!"

Flare Tiger giggled in amusement before slapped on Tailtech's back, "Come on, foxy pony! These two are the best party planners Equstria called for! They can do anything, and even impossible possible! With Pinkie's back on her good and happy mood, Ponyville will be decorated! Go Team Party!"

"Yeah!" Cheese and Pinkie exclaimed wildly while Maud said unemotionally.

The Cake Family smiled in relief and joy while Tailtech sighed in annoyance about Pinkie Pie.

"Why do I even bother?"

* * *

Pinkie and Cheese were riding on the Super Party Canon. They fired its thousand canons at the city, towns and areas. They were filled with thousands of confetti, streamers, balloons, fun games, masks, drawings and more. As they both continued their work of decorating the area, the citizens of Ponyville cheered happily and wildly to Pinkie and Cheese.

As the Team Party continued decorating the Ponyville with more of their decorative and creative designs; Cakes Family, Maud, Flare Tiger and Tailtech were standing behind the Sugarcube Corner as they watched the event go.

Mrs Cake sighed in relief, "I'm so relief to see Pinkie go hyper again."

"Yes. Our Pinkie is back into action. Our only number one assistant," Mr. Cake nodded his head.

"Pinkie Pie..." Pound and Pumpkin cheered happily from Mrs. Cake's baby-holders.

Tailtech turned and looked at Flare Tiger as he asked, "Flare. How did you know Pinkie being upset and asked Maud to help?"

Flare smiled, "Just a hunch."

"A hunch? Seriously?"

"Eeyup. My tail tingled means something bad had happen from the past. I learned it from the future of mine. And of course, I knew what really happens to Pinkie before today."

"You knew it?! If you did, why didn't you tell us?! We could have calm her down before we talk. But instead, we get beaten up!"

"What? I checked out on my script of what really happens to Pinkie before I went and find Maud Pie to help out. After all, Maud has her grandpeppy's letter. And it is for Pinkie if she ever gone Scrooge."

Tailtech groaned in annoyance, "You're so random!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Maud said gloomy before smiled, "But it's one thing I like Pinkie Pie so much. It's my treasure."

Tailtech sighed, "I guess so. But life can be short," he smiled, "but we're gonna enjoy every happy moment of our lives. We still have some time to do after all."

Maud nodded her head, "Yes..."

As the rest smiled while watching the event, Cheese and Pinkie continued decorating the Ponyville for the Hearth's Warming Eve. They both turned and glanced at each other. They both smiled.

"I'm sorry of what I did. I guess it's stupid," Pinkie apologized.

Cheese smiled as he held Pinkie to him, "No worries. I'm just glad you're back to the one I had admire." He nuzzled her muzzle gently and calmly, "But you owe me a kiss."

"That can be arranged, Cheesy..." Pinkie smiled.

Cheese and Pinkie gave each other a long passionate kiss while riding Super Canon Transport across the Ponyville.

_The End..._

**Main Casts:**  
Adrian Libman: Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin Cake  
"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Brian Drummond: Mr. Cake, Grandpa Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake  
Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie

**Notes:**

That's all folks. This is the last shorts I make. That was some tiring. But worth my effort. _**Merry Late Christmas!**_

**References:**  
1._** 'What Hurts the Most'**_ Pinkie sang was inspired by**_ 'What Hurts the Most' _**but with different lyrics...


End file.
